


Black

by astrospecial



Series: astrospecial's drabbles [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: A date with Vincent.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Series: astrospecial's drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



The room’s ghastly decor is unsettling. Cold beer and hard liquor wait in the fridge; Cloud stares at it longingly, Vincent ignores it.

“You must feel at home.”

“What?”

“We found you in a coffin. Aren’t you a vampire?”

Vincent stares at Cloud like he’s stupid. “Do you want to find out?”

Cloud promptly offers his neck. Vincent takes his wrist.

The sharp prick on his veins makes him gasp. Vincent’s tongue on the wound stings, yet Cloud’s heart races. When Cloud touches his hair, it’s soft.

Vincent presses his sleeve to his wrist.

“Well?”

“I’m not a vampire.”

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Vincent isn't a vampire. That was a shock to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
